1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sheet discharging or extrusion apparatuses, and more particularly, to thermally controlled low pressure discharging apparatuses and their products including low strain and reduced orientation sheets.
2. Discussion of Prior Information
Low pressure discharging devices are known. See for example applicant's application "`Green` Sheet Manufacturing Methods and Apparatuses" filed May 9, 1990 under serial number 07/521,020. Therein a ceramic slurry or paste at ambient temperature is shown as being fed directly from a bin holding same through the throat of a pair of moving surfaces, one a roller and the other an endless belt transporting a "green" sheet to a pair of rollers each bearing punches mating with those on the other or bearing other projections to form through holes, other holes, surface patterns, or flat surfaces, in the discharged sheet.